


Late Night Call

by mafreila



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Scent Kink, hoo boy back at it again supplying the growth porn, i think thats it idk my brain is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafreila/pseuds/mafreila
Summary: Kensuke was stretched out comfortably on the large hotel bed, his head sinking into a sea of feather-light pillows. He was just about to slip into the depths of unconsciousness… that is, until his phone rang, demanding his attention.--AKA, Ryouta calls Kensuke late at night because he's horny and needs help getting off.





	Late Night Call

It was around midnight or so. 

 

Kensuke was stretched out comfortably on the large hotel bed, his head sinking into a sea of feather-light pillows. He was just about to slip into the depths of unconsciousness… until his phone rang, demanding his attention.

 

Groaning, the blue-haired boy rolled over to grab the device, squinting at the bright light illuminating his face to see Ryouta’s name flashing at the top of the screen. Concerned by the sudden late call from his boyfriend, he did his best to blink away his sleepiness, accepting the call and pressing the phone against his ear. “Ryou? It’s late, is everything okay babe?”

 

“...Sorry… yeah, I’m fine, I just… wanted to hear your voice.”

 

“Aww, does someone miss me?”

 

“...Shut up.”

 

Kensuke chuckles softly, leaning back against the headboard. “You’re the one who said you wanted to listen to me, sweetheart.” He could practically hear Ryouta blushing from the other end of the call, judging by the pause as he failed to come up with something to say back. It was adorable how he always got so embarrassed by nicknames like that; of course, as soon as he’d found out this weakness, he’d made an effort to call him various pet names as much as possible, just to push his buttons. 

 

“Anyways, just tell me about your day. What have you been up to?”

 

“Mm, well… today we all went out for ramen! It was so delicious… Authentic really is the way to go! Hey, we should go to a ramen shop with Mamoru and Kouki when I’m back. I’m sure Mamoru especially would love that.”   
  
There’s an obvious tone of annoyance to Ryouta’s voice as he insists that Kensuke not bring up Mamoru, and while it seems a bit odd, he decides not to comment further on it. “...Okay, okay. Well, the weather ended up getting pretty bad… Maybe you guys heard, but, they’re expecting a typhoon over here… So I’ll probably end up being stuck in my hotel room tomorrow, or something.”

 

When there’s no response, Kensuke frowns, and tries again with another comment about what he’s been doing while away from his boyfriend. Still no witty replies, or anything of the sort, but Kensuke can hear Ryouta’s breathing…

 

“H-Hey, are you even listening? Wait, you didn’t fall asleep, did you?!”

 

For a long moment, Kensuke thinks that the other isn’t going to say anything, once again. But then the other’s voice picks up suddenly, but something is completely off.

 

“Y-Yeah, I’m...hha...I’m listening, just keep talk...ing…”

 

Kensuke suddenly freezes, catching wind of what was  _ really  _ going on. 

 

“...Ryou.”

 

His voice drops to a low, cold murmur as he speaks, and he can hear the way Ryouta’s breath hitches in his throat at the sudden change in tone. He’s always loved those reactions of his.

 

“Are you getting off right now?”

 

Ryouta lets out a guttural groan on the other line. “I-I… I can’t help it… Ken… You’ve been gone for a week, I need you so bad, I-I need you to make me cum…”

 

Kensuke feels the switch in him being completely flipped as he listens to his partner’s needy whines. His voice remains low as he mutters an order, “Stop touching yourself. **_Now._ ** ” There’s a long whimper of protest from Ryouta, but he complies. Kensuke passes his tongue over his lips, wetting them. “First of all, when did I ever say you were  _ allowed  _ to get off?”

 

Silence. There’s no witty comeback, or any sort of reply whatsoever, as Ryouta is scolded. He most likely was ashamed at this point, but Kensuke knew that was something he liked, so he took that as a good sign. 

 

“You’re such a filthy boy… can’t even go two weeks without getting fucked into the mattress, is that it? Huh? Gonna go crazy after a week of not having my cock stretching your tight little hole open?”

 

Ryouta breathes heavily into the phone, a slight moan to the exhale. “Yes, oh God,” he responds, and Kensuke can hear how hard it is for him to restrain from touching himself to those words. “I want you to fill me up, Ken… I miss getting pounded by your huge dick, so much, I feel so, so empty… I need you…”

 

With a sigh, Kensuke traps his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he moves both hands to undo his pants, slowly wiggling out of them and tossing them to the floor. He decides he’s extremely thankful that he’d gotten a bedroom to himself, instead of having to share one like most of the other people here. 

 

“I need you to do exactly as I say, okay baby? Nothing more, nothing less. Just be a good boy for me, I want you to tell me exactly what you were doing to yourself.”

 

Kensuke listens as Ryouta squirms on the bed, making a small noise of embarrassment before he began mumbling quietly. “I...I was stroking myself… I did it slow like you do, so I could imagine it was you... getting me off…” 

 

With a satisfied hum of approval, Kensuke slides his boxers down his thighs, grunting as his now-hard cock sprung free from its confines. “So you haven’t put anything inside?”

 

There was a long silence, which made the blue-haired boy feel wary as he prompted again, sharply saying the other’s name and demanding that he answer him. “...I’ve… I’ve fingered myself a few times this week… I wanted to feel something inside me, but… It hasn’t been enough, I--”

 

“Tsk, tsk… So naughty, masturbating while his boyfriend’s away without his permission. What a dirty, dirty slut you are. Hmm, you probably couldn’t even go three days without touching yourself in some form, could you? Any longer and you’d start acting like a dog in heat.”

 

On the other line, Ryouta whines loudly, clearly pleased with being degraded like that. Kensuke can hear the bed creak loudly, and when the other suddenly moans his name, he harshly orders for Ryouta to stay still, having a feeling he was grinding against the bed. “Don’t you dare start touching yourself again until I tell you to,” he warns dangerously, “okay?”

 

“Ken, please let me get off, please… My cock is throbbing so much, I really need to touch it…”

 

“What did I say? Be a good boy for me. You can wait a little longer.”

 

Ryouta whimpers, and Kensuke thinks to himself how lucky he is… he’s the only one who gets to hear these types of noises from the other, the only one who gets to make him feels like this. He wraps a hand around his own pulsating erection, groaning as he starts slowly stroking himself. “Now, do you have lube near you? If not then grab some.”

 

There’s no verbal response, but Kensuke can hear the sound of a drawer sliding open, and its contents being shuffled through. A short moment later, Ryouta speaks up again. “...Okay, I’ve got it.”

 

“Good. Pour some on your fingers, but only put one finger inside. I know you like to start with two, but I don’t want you feeling too good too quick, understand?”

 

Ryouta obviously isn’t pleased with that command, but he doesn’t fight it. Kensuke listens closely as the cap of the lube is pressed open, and Ryouta empties some onto the tips of his fingers. Reaching back, he pushes in one finger just as Kensuke told him to, with hardly any resistance; there’s a soft gasp as the finger slips inside.

 

“Use just that finger for a little while. Don’t add another until I tell you to.”

 

Stroking himself slowly, it’s all Kensuke can do to imagine what Ryouta must look like right now… splayed out on their bed back at home, ass up in the air as he thrusts a single finger into his hole, his neglected cock leaking pre-cum onto the sheets…. he groans at the thought, feeling himself twitch in pleasure. Ryouta makes a low noise after him, and it doesn’t take long before the silver-haired boy begins to grow impatient. 

 

“Ken, can I add another… please, this isn’t enough at all, I can’t feel much… I need more.”

 

“How badly do you need it?” he inquires. He can already pretty much tell by the sound of Ryouta’s voice alone, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t love to hear it straight from his mouth. “...So bad, I’m so horny, I wanna fuck myself on my fingers for you Ken… please help me feel good…”

 

Kensuke bites his lip, the way Ryouta’s speech was already beginning to slur a bit making him all the more turned on. “Alright. Add a second finger, and you can add a third whenever you’re ready, but you need to tell me before you do.”

 

As Ryouta pushes in the next finger, he whines, finally feeling a bit of the stretch that he so desires. “Mm, yes...” he murmurs as he starts thrusting both fingers, scissoring them every once in a while to open himself up further. “Gonna.. add another.”   
  
“Already?” Kensuke asks, a teasing note to his voice. “Hmm, wow, I can just imagine how needy you are right now. I bet your hole is swallowing up those two fingers, so hungry for more…” His sentence breaks off into higher pitched moan as he gives himself a particularly rough tug, shuddering in pleasure as he lets his imagination wander. 

 

“Yeah, I just... wish you were here… my fingers aren’t as long as yours, doesn’t feel as good when you do it…”

 

God if that doesn’t nearly make Kensuke come prematurely. He nearly makes his lip bleed when he brings down his teeth once again to level out the intense pleasure flooding through him at those words. “Wish I was there too, I’d make you come with just my fingers, pounding your prostate over and over till you can’t even speak, just screaming my name in ecstasy…” he growls under his breath. “You think you can do that? Think you can come for me without touching your cock, baby?”

 

Ryouta simply whines, and Kensuke can start to pick up the wet squelching noises on the other line as his fingers start moving quicker and harder, trying to push himself closer to the edge. Frankly, he’s not sure if he’ll be able to, but with the way he asked it like that, he can’t just not try… besides, he was ordered not to touch down there, so it wasn’t as if he really had a choice if he wanted to come.

 

“Hey, Ryou, I want you to come all over the bed for me. Let it all out onto the sheets, I’m sure you’ve got quite a lot built up if you haven’t been able to get off all week… When I get back home I’ll make you watch me beat myself off while I smell your cum stains.” 

 

Ryouta’s eyes widen as Kensuke speaks brokenly, his voice breathless and gasps sliding in between words. He feels his whole body shiver at such a dirty implication… knowing that Kensuke wants to do something so…. so....

 

“God, that’s so fucking  _ hot _ , Ken, tell me more, I’m getting so close,” Ryouta’s chest heaves with the effort of breathing as he hurriedly presses his fingers inside of him over and over, trying his best not to pant into the phone. His cock felt like it was going to burst, begging for him to touch it and milk out all the cum, but… he wouldn’t. He wanted to make it without touching himself, just like Kensuke asked. 

 

There’s a moment where all the blue-haired boy can do is grunt and moan, desperately trying to collect himself enough to keep talking for Ryouta--he was almost there, too. “Maybe… hhaa… maybe sometime I’ll make you wear a pair of panties, the super frilly girly kind, a-and… I’ll make you come with them still on, get them nice and soaked through with your cum….”

 

Ryouta squeezes his eyes shut as he focuses on Kensuke’s voice, chasing the orgasm that he was so,  _ so close  _ to the tip of. “Y-Yeah, then what?” he gasps out, gripping tightly onto the bed sheets as he pounds his fingers repetitively into his hole. 

 

“Then I’ll take them off and lick them clean… or, m-maybe I’ll put them on, too, and… hhnn… feel your cum all warm and sticky against my cock… get myself off too so that they get even more wet… But I’d like for it to be mostly filled with your cum, so that way…” Hanging onto Kensuke’s every word as an aide to reach his climax, Ryouta finds himself so frustrated at the pause that he almost wants to scream at the other to just spit it out already.

 

“...mmn, when you’re not around, I can just sniff your panties, and they’d smell entirely of your cum, it’d be so hot… I’ll jack off while drowning myself in the scent of them, I’d love it s-so much…oh God, fuck, Ryou I’m gonna come, I can’t… hold back a-anymore…!”

 

“Me too, I’m about to…!” Ryouta’s sentence cuts short as he rolls his hips back to meet his fingers one last time before he hits the peak of pleasure and his vision goes white, whimpering and moaning so loud he’s sure the others in the dorm could hear him, but he was too far gone to even think about that as he rode out his orgasm, cock twitching and spurting cum onto the sheets below him. He could hear Kensuke grunting his name as he came alongside Ryouta, and the both of them slowly quieted down to heavy panting. 

 

“Did you… did you come untouched?” Kensuke asks in awe when he could finally catch his breath enough to speak. The silver-haired boy blushes as he mumbles a confirmation, equally as shocked as his boyfriend. “God, that’s so hot, send me pictures of the mess you made, I can’t wait to come home.”

 

“...I don’t wanna get up… besides, were...w-were you serious about … you know… the stuff you said…?” Kensuke raises an eyebrow at the others hesitant question, sensing the embarrassment through the way he stuttered and tried to phrase it as vaguely as possible. “Eh? Come on, darling, you’ve said plenty of dirty stuff tonight, you can be more specific than that.” 

 

Face growing warm once again, Ryouta frowns before taking a deep breath and nodding. “Y-You know… about wanting to sniff my...c-cum stains… are you into that sort of thing?” He shifts on the bed, despite having stated that he didn’t want to get up, he also didn’t exactly want lay down when the sheets were damp. Kensuke laughs on the other end, which makes the silver-haired boy turn even more red. “Why would I start talking dirty about something I wasn’t into? Of course I am, I think that’s super hot. And judging by how you responded to it, you definitely think it is, too, so… I’ll have to look into the panty thing, huh?”

 

“N-no, shut up! Don’t do that, I’m not a girl, I’m not going to wear p-p-....panties!”

 

Kensuke simply hums in amusement, and Ryouta gets the feeling that by denying it, he was simply digging his grave further. “Fine, whatever, do what you want, just… get home soon, okay? Going another week like this is gonna drive me crazy.”

 

“I know, I know… when I get back we can fuck  _ aaaalll  _ night, don’t you worry… I’ll take good care of you, babe.” Grinning, Kensuke sits back and enjoys the flustered noises Ryouta makes at that statement. “I’m gonna sleep now, though, ‘kay? Hmm, actually, maybe you should pick out the panties, since you’re gonna wear them… Find some cute ones and send me a picture! Night, Ryou!”    
  


Ryouta starts to snap back at him, but it’s too late--he’s already hung up. Of course. Blushing furiously, he battles with the idea in his mind for a long moment before he’s doing exactly as Kensuke told him… browsing the internet. For girls’ panties. For  _ him  _ to wear. 

 

He had a heavy feeling that he wasn’t going to ever be able to live this down if he agreed to go through with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> heyo its ya boi.... back at it again with some growth porn... its been a hot minute bc i hadn't really felt much urge to write anything lately, but i was struck with inspiration this morning so have some kenryou love bc i havent written a fic dedicated just to the two of them yet!
> 
> hope you all enjoy as always and apologies for any mistakes i wrote this all in one sitting and didn't proofread bc it be like that sometimes. thank u for understanding


End file.
